Bloody Roses
by Crazy-A-bites
Summary: A collection of Vampire Knight song fictions! includes Need You Now by Lady Antebellum!
1. Need You Now

A/N Well here is my second Vampire Knight fanfiction! Everybody say YAAAYYY! Or not… Well anyway I was listening to this song, and I thought of these two!

**Discalimer:**

**Me- Hey just doing my disclaimer for Vampire Knight-**

**Kanamee- WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DISCLAIM ME?!!?**

**Me- Umm…I've got a right…**

**Kanamee- NOT TOWARDS A PUREBLOOD LIKE ME!**

**Me- Ummm Zero can you help?**

**Zero- (sigh) Come on Kanamee we'll get you back to your cell…**

**Kanamee- MWHAHAHAHA KING OF THE PUREBLOODS!**

**Zero- (drags Kanamee to mental hospital)**

**Me- As I was saying I don not own Vampire Knight or Need You Now by Lady Antebellum!**

**Sorry to all you Kanamee lovers out there I just really don't like incest jerks. Oh and one more thing please no hate reviews because I don't know everything about Vampire Knight, but I do support Yuuki and Zero being together so HA! (ahem) Please enjoy the fic. Oh sorry one more thing I'm changing things up a bit instead of Yuuki turning into a vampire and being with Kanamee, Zero and her hooked up but they got into an argument and split up kapische?**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

Yuuki sat sitting in the floor staring at the mess she had just finished making. She sat staring at the now empty boxes, and drawers dumped on the floor their precious contents spilled everywhere. The pictures of the best times of her life were scattered on the floor.

In some of them Zero was actually smiling at times. An unseen tear fell from her face hitting the one of her and Zero before high school.

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
**_

Yukki glanced over at the silver cord phone lying on the floor a few feet away from her. She tentavily reached out for it, but jerked her hand back.

_What are you doing Yuuki? He probably hates you after what happened._

Yuuki closed her eyes as the flashback came on.

_Flashback:_

"_Look I'm tired of you and your hissy fits Zero!" Yuuki screamed._

"_Me? You're the one who's always overreacting!" Zero retorted._

"_UGHH! I just can't take it anymore! You spend the rest of your freaking vampire life alone!" Yuuki stormed off not looking back, but couldn't help seeing the hurt look on Zero's face._

_End Flashback._

Yuuki leaned her head back against her bed. She looked over at the phone again, and picked it up.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

As she listened to the steady ringing of the phone she thought about how much she had been thinking about him lately, and she wondered if he thought about her too. She shook her head of course he didn't think about her.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**_

She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. In glowing green numbers it said 1:25 AM.

She thought back to when she yelled at him that he would never hear from her again.

A strangled chuckle left her throat about how wrong she was. When the answering machine picked up she hung up the phone as the single tear made it's way down her cheek.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

Zero looked back at the door as he put the glass down. He hung his head low when no one came in. He couldn't stop thinking about her. 

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

He remembered all the times Yuuki had practically jumped through the door to see him.

He smiled at the thought of her laughing and sighing whenever she was in his strong arms. He looked down at the whiskey he was drinking, and then glanced at the black cordless phone sitting on the table.

_You are such an idiot Zero._ He thought as he reached over for it, but in his tipsy state it fell to the floor.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**_

He started going through every memory he had of her in his mind not hearing the ringing phone. By the time it had stopped he picked it up, and dialed Yuuki's cellphone number.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

He sat on his couch listening to the ring, until it hit voice mail. He sighed, and looked at the door again. He got up, and walked into the chilly early morning air.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at** **all**_

Yukki heard her phone ringing, and scrambled up to find it, but she couldn't find it in the mess she made, and sat down wondering if she had just missed Zero calling.

All of a sudden her heart felt like it had smashed with a sledgehammer.

She clutched her chest as she bent over letting the tears fall down her face.

_That could have been my last chance with Zero._ She thought as the pain dug it's icy nails into her heart.

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_Oh Zero I need you I'm so sorry._ Her sobs racked through her whole body as she let the emotions she had held pent up for months spill out.

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you** **now**_

Zero ran down the streets as fast as his speed would take him not caring if anyone saw him or not. He just had to do one thing. He stopped catching a breath of the chilly air.

_What are you doing Zero? She'll just slam the door right in your face! You're drunk and not thinking straight! _He reasoned with himself, but his heart over took reasoning, and he started running again.

_**And I don't know how I can do without **_

He kept running and running.

_Yuuki I need you. I'm almost there. Forgive me._ He thought as he stopped in front of the red bricked house.

_**I just need you now**_

Yuuki was just wiping away the tears when she heard the sharp knock on the door.

She shakily stood up trying to compose herself as she walked to the door to see who could be knocking at this hour.

_**I just need you now  
**_

The door opened after several tense minutes revealing short brown hair that got in the way of big auburn eyes set into pale skin. Zero took in a breath as he looked at her.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were wet marks on her shirt, but she was the same Yuuki.

Yuuki caught her breath when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Silver hair danced around violet eyes that were wide in shock, but sad with apology for a done wrong. On impulse Yuuki wrapped her arms around Zero's waist pressingher face into his chest.

I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shirt.

She felt his familiar touch as he rubbed her hair whispering. "It's ok I'm sorry too."

She looked up at him to meet deep eyes that seemed to smile down at her.

At the same time they said, "I need you."

Ooo, baby, I need you now

**A/N Well that was suckish anyway please review and forget what I said at the beginning I NEED CRITICISM PEOPLE! Anyway if you didn't get it they're not at Cross Academy now. They have their own houses I mean it would be too easy to keep them at the academy so I made things difficult. ^^ Well I do hope you enjoyed that!^^**

**~Raven**


	2. Thirst Is Taking Over

A/N So if you can't tell by making this story series I plan do be doing a few Vampire Knight song fics :D Last time was a love song so how about some hard rock now?

**Disclaimer: (Taryns thoughts are in parentheses)**

**Me- I totally own Zero!**

**Zero- Ummm noooo you don't…**

**Me- YES I DO DANG IT!**

**Taryn- Let me handle this. (Why am I here again? I don't even like this story!)**

**Me- (foams at mouth)**

**Taryn- Listen Raven you don't own Zero or Vampire Knight…you own the idea for this story though.**

**Me- Does that mean I don't own Thirst Is Taking Over either?**

**Taryn- Yes that is owned by Skillet I'm afraid. (Who are they again?)**

**Me- (faints)**

**Aidou- (pokes me) heh heh…**

**Kain- (slaps Aidou on the head) Hanabusa!**

**Aidou- Sorry…(slumps away)**

**Well how was that for a disclaimer? It even had are my favorite pair of cousins!**

**So the song if you haven't guessed is Thirst Is Taking Over by Skillet. This one is going to be about Zero! Please enjoy!**

You alone are what my soul needs  
You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need  
You know that thirst is taking over  
The thirst is taking over  
~~~~~~~~

_Hold me down, hold me down  
Drip it on my tongue  
_

Zero struggled to get out of her grasp, but to no avail.

She pried open his mouth, and he felt the liquid drop onto his tongue.

"Yuuki…" He whispered.

And my convultions stop

He stopped shaking, and looked up pleadingly with blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I can't stand to watch you hurt yourself all the time."

Yuuki bent down closer to him her neck bleeding where she cut herself.

_**Thirst for love, thirst for your love  
I could swallow, Your beauty whole**_

On instinct Zero reached up, and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Yuuki winced, but then relaxed as Zero situated them to where she was sitting in his lap as he drank.

Zero's thoughts raced through his mind as he indulged in the sweet treat.__

_What am I doing? Why am I drinking from my beloved person?_

_You alone are what my soul needs  
You know the thirst is taking over  
_

_I need her…or do I only need her blood?___

Zero finally let go, and leaned back against the wall.

Yuuki leaned back against his chest breathing heavily.

Zero fought down the cravings to bite her once more.

_**Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need  
You know that thirst is taking over  
The thirst is taking over  
**_

He stared down at her neck as the blood from the wound trickled down her neck to where it bloomed a red blossom on her chest.

He gritted his teeth, and looked up at the ceiling.

_Your weak Zero. You always have been. You've let yourself become what you were trained to hate and kill. Now you want to drink your best friend dry._

_**Running out, time's running out  
Searching for the one who can conquer me  
**_

"Zero…how much time is left I wonder?" She looked over her shoulder, and froze.

Zero was gone. She leapt to her feet. "Zero!"

~~~~~Z~~~~~~~

Zero ran down the dorm halls.

_I just have to get to Chairman Cross' study, and he can help me._

As he passed he room he froze.

The scent of blood filled his nostrils with its tempting scent.

He slowly opened the door to find one of the students looking at a new cut on her wrist.

She looked up at the newcomer into her room.

"What are you doing here Kiriyuu?"

Zero slowly started walking towards the confused girl.

_Zero! What are you doing? Stop it!_

_**I'm gonna scream aloud, throw it down  
Crash in the sweet obsession of You  
I'm gonna swim and drown in the wake of You  
**_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero fell to the floor holding his head.

"Zero-kun?" Her glasses fell to the floor as she rushed over to Zero.

"Get back! Go away now!"

Her braids fell in front of her face as she bent down ignoring the warning.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!_

He grabbed the girl, and bit down into her neck.

"HIEEEEK!"

~~~~~Y~~~~~

Yuuki ran towards the sound of the scream afraid one of the night class had caused some trouble.

She found the room, and knocked down the door Artemis in her hand.

_**You alone are what my soul needs  
You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need  
You know that thirst is taking over  
You know the thirst is taking over  
**_

"Zero!"

Zero looked up blood running down his chin in a stream.

Sad red eyes met surprised brown.

"Zero get away from the girl." Yuuki held Artemis at the ready.

Zero let the girl dropped, and stood up wiping the blood off his mouth his face gone blank.

_**I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
I wanna taste it, I need to taste it  
Deep in my Savior's arms  
**_

"Come on Zero." Yuuki took his hand, and led him out of the room, and into the bathroom locking the door.

Zero grabbed Yuuki by the shoulders his blood red eyes staring into her brown eyes.

"Yuuki…I've never been so thirsty…I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's ok Zero you can take as much from me as you want Zero…because I don't want anything to happen to my Zero."

_My Zero…I like the sound of that_.

_**You alone are what my soul needs  
You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need  
You know that thirst is taking over**_

Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulder pulling her head back, and sank his fangs into her neck.

As he drank Yuuki stroked his hair.

When he pulled away Yuuki looked him in the eyes.

She leaned up with a passion in her eyes, and put her mouth to his.

At first Zero was surprised, but he relaxed, and slid his arms down to her waist, and joined in the kiss.

_**You alone are what my soul needs  
You know the thirst is taking over  
Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need  
You know that thirst is taking over  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

A/N Well there we go! One big sappy bloody romance has begun! LOL not as good as my other one though… Anyway if you're wondering who that innocent girl was that Zero bit well that was the girl he saved from falling off the wall in Chapter 2 Zero's Secret :D They never gave her name so I didn't feel like giving her one! Well this will not be updated regularly so don't expect an update anytime soon just being honest with you! Well bye!

_**~Firefly **_


End file.
